factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kirby/@comment-10426062-20151226205933/@comment-10426062-20151226234929
I suppose if you wish to use "Mach x", you can. I'm just saying that it's something I've avoided and felt it was necessary to remove from FactPile. Sound travels 0.343 cm. per ms. Also, while you might want to aim higher for Mach speed, when it comes to reaction time, it's the opposite. The lower, the better. For example, 1 nanosecond is better than 1 microsecond. I don't dismiss what game mechanics might represent, but I do avoid game mechanics themselves. I feel it's important to not dismiss game play because it is the very medium that people play in and is part of the whole, which may include dialogue, in-game descriptions, or even cut-scenes. To give you an idea of what I mean by not dismissing what game mechanics may represent, consider Link's heart containers from The Legend of Zelda series. The heart containers themselves are a game mechanic, but they are described in the manuals and in-game description as life force. This could be referring to ki if you wish to go the Japanese route, or vigor. If Link sits or sleeps, or if he steps into a hot spring, he's resting, thereby relaxing from fatigue. I think of the hot springs as heat therapy, which would actually work. Drinking milk? That helps fortify Link's bones, due to calcium, and it also helps his body repair from any scraps, as it's high in fat and protein. Because the Kirby series is more cartoony than scientific, I do admit that I am biased in that regard. I'll sooner accept something like Warhammer 40,000 having at least a more scientific explanation of how space marines are augmented through genetic modification and powered armor. (I know very little of the series and have never played the table-top games or video games.) No need to apologize, although I do apologize for my frustration earlier. Someone before had come by and kept altering the information of Samus, using feats from Samus & Joey, which as far as I'm aware, is not canon. So the influx was a bit of a surprise. Anyway, recently, I did a calculation regarding Samus' missiles. https://meaquidemsententia.wordpress.com/2015/12/10/how-powerful-are-samus-missiles/ It turns out based on what I observed from Metroid: Other M and comparing Samus' rocket launcher to a real-world example known as an RPG, the subject of shaped charges came to mind. What a shaped charge does is it uses the Munroe effect, which is the reinforcement of shock waves in the concave, hollow end of a shaped charge, which produces greater resultant waves and concentrating the explosion along the axis of the charge. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LudNqf56AFo In that video, a one-and-a-half inch thick steel withstands the C-4 explosion, but when the shaped charge is used, creating the Munroe effect, not only does it blow a hole through the steel, it also blows through the ground. This is what high-explosive anti-tank warheads use. An RPG-7 warhead is capable of blasting through a 16 inch bulletproof glass and hitting the human dummy behind it. So that's all I meant by containing the energy.